


Curiosity

by czarwriting



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarwriting/pseuds/czarwriting
Summary: Seo In-Woo kept his emotions locked tight in a box. One that even he didn’t have the privilege of knowing its placement. So why was this person able to crack it open?
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxDWN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/gifts).



> This is just a one shot for now. A short one shot at that. Maybe some day I’ll make it into a series or something but for now its staying a one shot. Just while I finish my other stories or get in a place where I would be confident in writing more than one full length story at a time.

Seo InWoo Was left standing in the elevator. His heart racing at what had just taken place. 

Yook Dongsik. He was nothing. An insignificant nobody who was insistent on ruining his plans.

And yet. 

Yet he was able to cause such a reaction in InWoo. 

He was out of breath. His heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute. His palms were sweating. 

...

He was excited.

A smile made its way across his face as his eyes glued themselves to the doors that had only closed moments before. 

His heart picked up in speed as he clenched his fists, remember the feeling of Dongsik’s hand wrapped around his own. 

He eyes closed as he remembered the way Dongsik had stared so defiantly into his eyes.

Taking a deep breath InWoo rolled his neck from side to side before unclenching his fists and straightening out his suit.

He stood in front of the doors, as composed as one could look on the outside, ready to leave for work. 

Before the doors opened. Before he was stuck playing another facade. InWoo let another smile grace his face.

He would be keeping an eye out for Dongsik...No. He would keep him glued to his side.

His curiosity needed to be sated. 

It needed be sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to NoxDWN for inspiring me to write about this couple ;p


End file.
